Demigods in Hogwarts
by Wrenegadex
Summary: Chiron discovered that there are a lot of demigods enrolled in Hogwarts! Chiron asked Dumbledore if he could perhaps train the demis for the upcoming war which he gladly agreed. (I'm not really good at summaries) Marauders Era! x
1. Chapter 1

The Heroes of Olympus x Harry Potter (The Marauders Era)

One

Lily Evans

I've spent my whole summer vacation the same way I did last year. Fighting off monsters and going on a quest. Some wounds I got haven't healed yet and I've been thinking for an excuse for it when my friends notice. Taking a few minutes of sleep before we arrive at the station didn't help. That makes me feel more tired and well, _sleepy_.

"Lilikins, we're here," My Mum announced. Stirring on the back of the car with my still aching body, I stretch up and got out the car. Rubbing away the sign of sleep off my eyes but the exhaustion were still quite visible. Petunia was still inside the car, looking at the opposite direction with a frown on her face.

Dad took out my luggage then smiled at me, "Well, take care, my dear. Don't forget to send us owls or Iris messages when you got there. Did you bring your dagger with you?" Dad asked earning a light slap from Mum. I smiled. They were the cutest couple for me.

"Now now," Mum scolded then turned to me, showing off a loving smile, "Did you checked your things before we left?" I nodded, "Take care. Always remember that your father up there in the sky is always there to watch over you. Also, don't forget that we loved you." I smiled then hugged them both.

"Goodbye, Mum," I said, "Goodbye Dad." I kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Bye Petunia." I bid but she didn't look at me. I sigh.

Exhaling a few breaths then after that I ran straight into the wall. Lots of students were busy. Greeting their own sets of friends they haven't seen over the summer while some students were bidding goodbye to their parents. Some first years were running off, chasing some paper swans flying around.

Carrying my things and heading inside the train when I felt someone tapping my shoulders. Turning around, there I saw Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewette.

We greeted each other.

It's not like we haven't talk or anything but we know exactly what happened during the past couple of months. Yes, they know something's about me but they didn't know about my demigod files.

Yawning, "Hey, can we get inside and find a compartment? I've just… I haven't got any sleep,"

Alice smirked, "Ohhh… Something happened last night that makes you up, all night?" Marlene snickered.

"_Yea, my whole body was aching so bad that kept me up, all night," _I thought but that's going to lead into another conclusion of me shagging a person. Instead I gave her a looked then she laughed.

After putting my trunk on the luggage area, I immediately occupy the whole seat and try to sleep. My head was really feeling heavy from the lack of sleep. Letting out another yawn before drifting off to a sleep I hope without those silly dreams.

I saw the whole Camp Half-Blood on fire. Monsters were everywhere coming from every different direction. Some demigods, that I know haven't seen before fighting along-side of each other. Seeing those black inks tattooed on their forearm I know who they are. Romans.

_You will die along with your camp. _The voice that sounds like it had been buried for years said, _You'll make a choice that will either save or destroy_. When I turn around I saw a woman made with the soil facing me. Her eyes were closed while her hands were placed crossed on her chest. She was entirely made out of ground with a few dried grasses. I saw the ground instantly swallowing me up. I woke up.

I immediately sat up then started to catch my breath, then running my hands through my red hair.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Marlene asked worriedly.

I looked at her, "Yea… just… a bad dream. What time is it?" I asked.

"Alice was out getting lunches. By the way, earlier James and Remus came here, asking for you. You see James is Headboy this-"

"What?" I asked bewildered, "No no no. Potter _can't _be Headboy."

"Yes, he is and you're Headgirl. How come you didn't tell us?"

"I forgot. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Marlene grinned, "Well, James insisted on not waking you up. Seeing how tired you are. Maybe Professor Dumbledore made you two, heads this year to put you up together," I groaned and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"I'll ask Remus what happened," Then I walk out of the compartment. After walking for several minutes which was making me tired again. I finally spotted their compartment. I sigh, knocking, before opening the door because I don't want to be rude.

"Hullo Remus," I greeted.

"Evans!" Sirius beamed that cause James to jump up, "What happened to you? You looked…"

"Exhausted? Yes indeed. Thank you so much," I said then turned to Remus, "I'm sorry I missed the meeting. I didn't get enough sleep last night." I explained scratching the back of my head.

Remus gave me a reassuring smile, "It's alright," he brought out a piece of parchment then gave it to me, "This is the list of what we had talked earlier and by the way, Congratulations for being Headgirl."

I smiled, "Thank you. I wish you were the Headboy, though,"

"So you knew?" James suddenly stood up and looked at me.

"Yes, Potter." I said and shrug, "Well, I better get going. Lads."

And then I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The ceremony came by a blue. I didn't notice that lots of foods were already served in front of us. The first years were looking in awe. I recognise a few demigods in different houses and also in my house, and I know they feel the same way as me. Tired.

I didn't even bother talking or even eating properly. Just a few bites then I rested my head on my right palm.

"Lily what are you doing?" Alice asked. I answer with a shrug.

"Can we head at our dormitory?" I asked letting out a light snore.

"Eat first, then," Marlene said while getting a slice of chocolate cake.

I waited for another twenty minutes before the feast ended. I was trailing behind Marlene and Alice resisting the temptation of asking them if they could carry me off.

"Miss Evans," I heard my name being called, "Mr. Potter."

When I turn around I spotted Professor McGonagall talking to James. The other three Marauders walked pass me. Sirius winked at me but I send him a glare in return. When I walked up to them James smiled. Professor turned to me, "Miss Evans, I expect that you already know that you and Mr. Potter here will be sharing your own dormitory as heads." After Professor explained she started to walk off leaving me and James. Sighing then heading out of the Great Hall towards _our_ dormitory. James actually can sense the atmosphere, he hadn't ask me anything at all which was really fine. When we both get there the portrait of Mr. Cadogan asked us what's going to be the password.

"How about…" James ponder, "Quidditch?"

"Quidditch? That will only resemble you. How about 'Sugar Quills'?" I suggested.

"Well, that will only resembles you. How about 'Sugar Quidditch'?" I thought of it for a minute before agreeing. I cannot argue more. I didn't bother on checking out the whole place, instead I walked directly at the room I think was mine. Falling to the bed instantly, and drifting to another sleep.

The dream I had when I was on the train repeated once again. Sitting up and my bed was wet with my sweat. What does it mean that I only have two choices? Save or Destroy. But I feel so much alive, now that I got the sleep I needed. Getting out of the bed, I remembered I haven't changed my clothes and even brush my teeth, "Disgusting," I whispered to myself. I immediately went to the bathroom and brush my teeth then took a nice bath. A few wounds were still fresh but fortunately my bruises lighten up a bit.

Wrapping myself into a towel, I got out of the bathroom to grab some bandages on my trunk. I can't go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure they're going to suspect. I munch some ambrosia I brought to heal my injuries faster. After wrapping a few parts of my body with bandages, I dress up myself with my school uniform. Grabbing my book bag, I headed out of the heads dormitory then walked to the Great Hall.

When I got there, there were only a few students whose either eating or talking. Sitting by my side, I saw Melanie Andrews, Daughter of Demeter, We played Capture the Flag on the same team, send me a smile which I returned. We, demigods, pretended that we don't know each other at all for some reasons. Albert, Fredrick and Maxinne, Children of Apollo, You can actually tell due to their shinning blond hair. They sat on the Hufflepuff, each of them send me a wave, returning it with another smile.

"Holy Poseidon!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Morning, Lily," Marlene greeted. Alice, behind her.

"Up really early are we?"

"Nah, I got my sleep back,"

A group of Ares kids entered the Great Hall, a shiver run down my spine. One of them glared at me before they sat down on the Slytherine table. I looked at my almost finished porridge which really looked _interesting_. James and the Marauders came in as usual. They actually have their own fans club. Alice in the other hand saw the Ares kid glared at me.

"What did you do to Clarisse?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I raised both of my hands, "I swear."

"What did you do to whom?" Sirius asked sitting up besides Marlene which was across of me.

"Clarisse La Rue. Lily, you should never, I mean, never cross that line." Marlene warned, "There's a rumour that Clarisse can kill anyone even without magic!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"_I know. I saw her killed a dracon," _ I thought but keep silent.

Later on Professor started giving out our schedules for the rest of the year. As expected, we have a new DADA teacher. I don't know why every year the teachers were always changing. The Marauders stared at me as if I just grew four additional heads.

"You want a death wish?" Sirius asked pointing his fork towards me. Remus looking rather amuse while Peter eating silently besides James.

"Don't be exaggerated. I'm sure she's not _that _bad," I reasoned which was half-true. Clarisse was really a brave daughter of Ares, that makes her as the head councillor of their cabin back at camp. She's one of the most experience fighters too.

"You see, Evans, even us Marauders were kind of scared on her presence," James said before eating his toast. Of course they'll find her and her siblings intimidating. An aura of war were radiating from them. I waited for them to finish their breakfast before heading out for our first period. I have the same schedule as Remus and Alice and few from the others which was good for me. Our first period was charms with Professor Flitwick. We got some introduction to freshen up our minds. It was always the same, teaching us a new spell then having to partner up with someone to cast or practice the spell. I don't want to brag or anything which I am probably doing anyways but I am always good at charms but I think it was only because of my wand. It is ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, and made of willow. Mr. Ollivander said it was a nice wand for charm work.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus (Except for the OCs.). They were owned by J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I'm just _borrowing _them.

Three

At lunch, I meet up with Marlene at the Great Hall. I saw Marlene talking to a few students I reckon only asking for a few things I don't really care. Few of my limbs still ache even though it's healing. I swear I will never risk going on a quest before classes. Well, Grover only insisted that I should come because he said I'm going to miss adventure for a while due to my classes. Adventure? I always have adventures here anyway the only difference was that it's a little magical. I'd had enough of Gods and Goddesses problem from the past seven years. I groan.

"What's the matter?"

"I remember that I have lots to do," I sighed taking a bite from my pork, "I'm going to patrol tonight,"

"So? You're always doing that since second year, yea?"

I nodded, "But I'm with Potter tonight."

Alice giggled, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

I snorted, "Chance? Why am I giving a chance, to an arrogant toe-rag?" I saw some glimpse of James laughing along with a few other students I assume were part of the house quidditch team. Alice shrugged then she proceeded on finishing her meal. But, honestly, I could give James a chance if only he could be mature enough. I only hate him because he hex students without any reasons, especially Snape.

After resting for a bit and inhale some fresh air near the black lake, we headed to our next classes. Transfiguration. I'm not really good at it but I can handle it if I study enough. Professor McGonagall thought us today how to transfigure our pets into anything we want. After a few fails, I can manage to turn my cat into a cup. Letting out a deep breath as a sign of relief after a success. Remus smiled at me. I gather my books and quills into my book back and headed out to my next subject which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since it is on the next building we have to walk for about five minutes. This time I have the same class with the Marauders and also my friends. Unfortunately, we have the same class with the Slytherines. After we got there I took the seat besides Marlene, third from the first row. Meanwhile, Alice took the vacant seat besides Frank. They've been dating for almost three years now which we understand.

The noise died down when the new teacher arrive. She looked so… familiar and strange. She has dark brown hair, the colour of soil that reaches under her shoulder. She has a fine nose, thin lips and green eyes, the colour of leaves. A shiver suddenly ran down my spine. I looked at Clarisse and she has the same expression as me. Confusion. When I put the pieces together, she looked like the woman in my dreams that's made with ground but the woman in front of us was much more awake. My heart-beat speeded up a little and I started to feel nervous. What's happening?

"Good Afternoon class," she greeted, her voice cool but it sent chills on my body, "My name is Professor Genaia. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year." I could feel her gaze at us. She's _only _staring at us. Clarisse and me. A few of the students stared at us back and fort with the same confuse expression plastered on their faces. A sly smirk appeared on Professor Genaia's thin lips. The entire class, my body tenses. For a daughter of Zeus, I can't be scared but… I am. When the class finally ended, I rush outside the room without even bothering to wait for my friends. Soon after I got out of the room an arm yanked me. Clarisse, her eyebrows arched and her eyes were filled with worry and confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know," I shook my head.

"You don't know? But you're _headgirl_," She answered emphasising the word.

"La Rue, even if I'm headgirl, the teachers are out of my zone," I countered, "You recognize her didn't you? She's in my dreams…but different."

"I wouldn't act like this if I don't," She sarcastically said putting her hands on her waist.

"Let's just wait for now. Who knows? Maybe we're only mistaken…hopefully."

She walked pass through me when James arrived. He looked at Clarisse's retreating figure before walking up towards me. Asking me if I was alright but my mind was still on the new teacher, "Potter?" I called then he looked at me, "Can you tell Remus that I'll be on the Hospital Wing? I'm not really feeling good,"

"Then, I'll carry you then," I narrowed my eyes at him but I found it sweet though.

"No, you have classes." Then I started to walk away but he catches up behind me. I sense trouble and I can see it coming anytime soon. Hogwarts was the only place I know was safe. Sometimes, Camp Half-Blood was being under attack by monsters who hunts us to devour our flesh, so you can't be relieve. Yuck.

When we get in front of the double doors of the Hospital Wing, James opened up the door for me. I may consider what Alice had said earlier, I mean, this was our final year and maybe a few things was going to change. Especially, I might lose in a battle between a monster, giant or another demigod, who knows? James looked for Madame Promfey while I stood there looking at him while I was fighting thoughts in my head. When Madame Promfey came in she asked what's wrong and I told her if I could get some headache potion. After a few minutes of silence, she came back with a bottle of orange liquid. I almost asked for a potion for my injuries but I don't want them to lead into conclusion. When we walk out, James insisted on tagging along. I sigh, "Potter?" he hummed as his answer.

"I think… it's time for us to be…friends. I think? I mean this is our last year."

A smile suddenly appeared on his face, "Why, Evans having a change of heart are we?"

I purse my lips, "So, you don't want to be friends?"

He shook his head violently, "No! I mean… I _want _to be your friend, Evans. Really,"

I giggled, "Don't call me 'Evan's starting from now on then. Call me Lily and I'll call you James." He nodded.

A smile never left his face the whole day.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I missed two classes after DADA which was Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Both were really boring and complicated. I stayed at my dormitory before I get my rest there was a lot of insisting. I almost regret giving James a chance but the thought faded as fast as it came. I spend my whole time staring at the crimson colours of the roof of my four posters bed. My mind started to drift its thought from school to camp. Camp has a lot of mystical things going on and on about the stupid business of gods and goddesses. When I first got there, I felt a pure hatred towards them. They create a massive problem and they're going to make us fix it. But as time goes by I grown to understand since I don't have any other choice either. When I got my Hogwarts letter, I was really confused why I even got it. I'm a demigod at the same time a witch? My muggle parents, they are my actual _foster_ parents, explained everything to me.

My real Mum's a witch and Zeus fell in love with her, and I don't know why. So, since my Mum knows that I have the aura monsters sense to track us down, she casted a spell on me. I was _originally _blonde with lightning blue eyes the same colour of as my other half-siblings but she made me this as protection. Some demigods teased me why I looked like this when I'm a daughter of Zeus. I always tell them that but they never listened.

Sighing, I jump out of bed and headed to the Great Hall carrying my book bag. A dozen of students were already there when, I arrived. They're either doing their homework or eating. I sat there alone doing some essays before I notice Alice and Marlene heading in my direction.

"Where were you? You missed two classes," Alice said then taking the seat beside me while Marlene took the other.

"Headache," I answered, "I'm sorry. What did I miss?"

"Nothing, both subjects were really boring," Alice huff putting some mashed potatoes on her plate.

They keep on complaining a few things about school even though it's the first day of class. There's not much of homework though and I was glad for that. The Marauders came in but Peter was missing. Probably on the Hospital Wing, he sure is clumsy. James sat across of me and as usual Sirius sat beside him. Couple of teachers were already sitting on their table in the far end of the hall. Professor Genaia were there looking and observing. Her gaze was looking at a few people only but it _can't _be a _coincidence _if I notice her only looking at the demigods. Her eyes suddenly landed on mine that caught me off guard and I instantly looked at my now interesting meal. I clench my fist on the spoon I was holding.

"What up, Lily?" James asked and my fist loosened, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. Sirius from out of the blue gasp in his face looked surprise, "Did you hear that? A civilise conversation between the two!?"

Marlene stared at us while Alice left her mouth hanging. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius but have an amuse expression.

"It's about time for a change you know?" I shrugged as if it's not a big deal at all.

They started to throw questions at us which I left James to answer. I shook my head when a few questions were answered incorrectly. But it's really fun looking at their faces. We talked about things and the Marauders started to plan on their dirty work. Pranks. I glared at James which he noticed and told Sirius not to make it marvellous. We talked about the things happened around us, insulting some other students. In that moment we were just a normal group of friends.

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall called. I immediately stood up from my seat and looked at her. I hoped it was not about my transfigurations last year because I almost failed it, "The Head Master wants to talk to you. You see he currently loves to eat some sugar quills." I saw her lips curve and walked on towards her seat.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, "What does she says?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me," I purse my lips.

"Just you?" James asked and I nodded.

I told them I'll see them later. On my way there loads of things and events run inside my head. Maybe he's going to take back the head girl badge and give it to someone more deserving? Did I do something? It's only the beginning of _first term_. Gods.

When I got on the statue that leads to his office, I counted one to ten to calm my nerves, "Sugar Quills," I whispered and the statue started to turn. I waited until I finally decided to hop on.

I walked in the middle and there I saw him behind some pile of books and some equipments. Fawks was on her place beautiful and alive. She might have gone to another resurrection. When Professor Dumbledore saw me, I saw a genuine small smile appear.

"You called for me, sir?" I asked. Really Lily?

"Yes. I have something to tell you," _he's going to take back your badge_. He walked around getting a few of some liquids on a shelf and some books on the bookcase. "Do you believe in gods, Miss Evans?"

_What? _"I… um… I do, sir."

"You see, I have a friend that asked me something. It's something regarding to a few students of this school."

He paused, "What did he asked?"

He smiled, "Improve your skills. I will not explain it any further. It's up to you to know who it is. I hope I get my hints. Everything is going to change. Talk to me when you figure it out. I'll see you, Miss Evans." He snapped his fingers and in just a blink of an eye, he's gone, leaving me there dumb-folded.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

The dinner was over when I came back. I can't find my friends and there's only a few students left in the Great Hall. I have to patrol later with James. Shuffling to my feet, I ran up to the head's dormitory to call James, if by chance he's there and also to prepare a few things. After I said the password to Mr. Cadogan, the portrait whole swung open. I saw four figures around the fire place, talking.

"Prongs, it's time to form our plan," I heard Sirius voice. I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I can't just go straight into my room without them noticing me so I stayed hidden in the dark, "I want it to be the best of the best prank ever."

"Padfoot, I don't think it's a _good _idea," James replied.

Sirius let out an exaggerated gasp and he falls from the love seat, "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Sirius shook James causing him to laugh, "Remus? What should I do to make Lily to like me?" James gestured Sirius to listen. The boy place down the book he's reading and groaned.

"Lily doesn't really _hate _you, Prongs. She just dislikes the things you're doing. She thought that you are an immature, arrogant and you're too full of yourself. For example, you hex students such as her ex-best mate, Snape. Pulling a lot of pranks for a laugh _and _repeatedly asking her out _in front _of the whole school which she might think that you're not serious."

"Wait! He can't be serious. I am Sirius," Sirius attempted to cause a laugh but that joke were just plain old.

Remus literally spoke for my thoughts. He knows me well. When we were studying in the library, I always tell him my complaints and how I compare him about his friends and anything else but not my deepest secret. I know that he also have his own deepest secret, he haven't tell me or probably never will. I stood there and continue to listen and they haven't changed the subject yet but conscience brought out the best of me. I cleared and they stopped dead on their place and stared at me. I crossed my arms then stared back at them.

"So… talking about me aren't we?" I smirked.

"L-Lily! How long have you been listening?" James stuttered.

"Starting from the 'prank' part," I saw a little tint of red across his cheeks, "James? Have you forgotten something?"

"That's the cue, Moony! Let's head back to our dorm, Good night, Prongsie," Sirius turned to James then at me, "Evans."

Remus smiled at me and mouthed 'Good night' but Sirius pulled him instantly outside leaving me and James, alone.

"W-what have I forgotten?" James asked.

I narrowed my eyes then sigh, "Patrols,"

"Oh… _right_," then he rush push pass me. I giggled.

James and I patrolled on the favourite places of students to well… snog and shag; Broom-closet, empty classrooms, dark corridors and the Astronomy Tower. I don't know why do students seems to loved that place, I mean there's nothing grant about that, yea?

James seems to love patrolling, considering you could deduct house points or give detention. I have a suspicion that he's waiting or rather expecting for some Slytherins to sneak out their dormitory at past curfew. After patrolling, we came back to our dormitory to rest and get ready for classes early tomorrow. This was our last year here at Hogwarts so I'm going to spend the rest of the year fulfilled. I'm planning on staying here for the Christmas holidays, I'm pretty sure my parents would agree.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Honestly?" he nodded, "I don't understand either. But I know he said something like, 'Everything's going to change.'" I form my lips into a thin line.

"What do you think does that mean?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but I hope it's not bad." He nodded.

"So… Good night, then, Lily." He said when we finally reached the doors of our room which was only across each other. I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Good night, James."

It's going to be a long year.

* * *

Okay. What a short chapter so, Zayn Malik left the band and I've been crying along with my sister about that. Even though I'm a 5SOS Fam, I used to be a full time Directioner back in 2012 before I switch my fandom and I can literally feel the pain. So, yea. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note and Declaimer: I just noticed that I got a lot of wrong spellings. I'm so sorry. By the way this is on Third Person's POV. Anyways, HP and HoO are obviously not mine, I'm just borrowing them. (Except, of course for the OCs) **

Six

Time seems to go fast like a running cheetah and without them knowing, September was finally ending. There's not much happening in Hogwarts, at least not yet. Lily observed that James was becoming more and more mature and responsible due to his duties as Headboy but the hobby of hexing some students haven't changed yet but Lily could see he's trying to stop it. Lily tried to ditch her DADA classes a lot of times by pretending to be sick but her friends always have potions in hand and Lily doesn't even know where they got it. Lily was clearly not like this before and her friends notice this too but said nothing. The red head was just frightened at the sight of the new teacher. But Lily wanted to stop this, she's the daughter Zeus and some demigods expect a lot of things from her. She can't be afraid, at least not in front of them. She _must not _look weak. Skipping some steps excited to stroll around the castle. It's a fine Saturday, the leaves were gold and brown and a few started to fall down the trees. Autumn, one of the best season of a year, Lily's favourite. The fresh air hitting her face, some streaks of hair falling from her messy bun. The red head snuggled up a little on her knitted scarf. How she wish everyday was always like this.

"Lily!" Lily saw Melanie ran up to her. She was a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, Athena. You will not be surprise if she's in Ravenclaw.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Does… Does Dumbledore already talked to you?"

Lily arched her eyebrows, "About 'everything's going to change'? Yeah. Why?"

"Well… Professor Dumbledore talked to me a few days ago and I asked some Apollo kids if they're been asked the same thing and yes they are. I have a theory but I'm not sure if its right," She ponder and started talking once again, "I think the 'friend' that the Head Master was pertaining to is in fact Chiron."

The red head stared at her for a minute. Analyzing what she said. Chiron? But that's completely impossible. Wizards and Mystical things don't _clash._ _If Gods and witches don't clash, how come you're created? _The red head had thoughtbut instead replied with: "What?"

Melanie sigh, "Just… think about it, yea? I'm not even sure anyways." And she was left standing there. She didn't know she's all alone when she noticed a few students were sending her stares. Lily felt her cheeks increase its temperature and she started to walkout of the scene. Chiron was running inside her head. What does he want? What's his purpose? She's not dumb but when you put Lily up with those clever people back at camp she'll instantly lose to them. Melanie in the other hand has an accurate point. Dumbledore was only asking for students that are secretly demigods.

Lily, proceeded her task and stroll around the castle. No one seems to mind her; Avoiding some mischievous Slytherins walking in the corridors. She doesn't have a particular destination, though. She just wanted to freshen up her mind. The cool breeze of air seems to calm and literally _heal _some pain she have due to… well… studying; Back-pain and anything else.

A low growl coming from her stomach interrupted her early morning activity. She decided to head to the Great Hall to get some food or maybe sneak into the kitchen. Just tickle the pear and loads and loads of food will be served only for you by the nice and gracious little elves. But Lily doesn't want to be scolded and probably her friends were already there eating without her.

Every time Lily remembers that she's hiding her real blood status and everything else her heart aches. She's afraid of the outcome. She don't know if they're going to accept her or not as a friend or push her away for lying. But it was for own good anyways. When Lily pass the two dark old double doors she instantly spotted her friends looking around as if looking for someone.

"Mornin'," Lily approached.

"Lily! We were just looking for you," Alice beamed, "We need to talk about our plans for the Halloween party!"

"A what?" Lily asked with a hint of surprise and confusion.

"Halloween party," Marlene explained, "James said he wanted to make an unforgettable Halloween party."

"Halloween is weeks or maybe a month away. It's too early to plan nor even talk about it. It's not even sure yet," Lily said and Marlene completely agreed by nodding her head since her mouth was full.

"Lily Evans, It's better to be prepared," Alice snorted pointing her spoon on the red head then to the brunette, "And you Marlene McKinnon, you're always doing things when it's due tomorrow."

Lily can't help but to agree. Marlene was considered as the laziest among the three; Doing all the things when the dead line was up the next day while Alice was the girly girl. But Alice knew when to be serious and to be mature. In the other hand, Lily was clever enough to earn the title of 'the smart one'. They talked about the things they wanted to wear in case the party was really true, from the gross characters to awesome and beautiful ones.

"Talking about the costumes aye?" Sirius suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Marlene narrowed her eyes, "Nope. We're talking about our monthly."

Sirius expression turn into disgust that caused the girls to erupt in fit of giggles.

"So what are you guys going to?" James sat up across from Sirius and besides Alice.

Lily snorted, "It's not even sure yet," as she finishes up her bowl of porridge and toast.

"I'll make sure it'll happen so that's why we're going to talk about it later," James responded taking a bite from his toast which he had spread some peanut butter and jelly.

Lily shrugged. Remus walked in looking pale as ever, looking ill and fatigued. Lily's face turned into worries "Are you alright, Rem?" he looked up and smiled weakly at her.

James cough, "Evans, Would you be worry about me too when I'm sick?"

Alice and Marlene snickered while Lily frown, "No, unless you're dying,"

"So I have to die first?"

Lily shook her head, "No, because I will kill you myself." And Lily stood up and walked out the Great Hall with her friends trailing behind; leaving a laughing Sirius Black and a smiling Remus Lupin with an embarrass James Potter.

(Hi, I'm back from my slumber. So it's been a year and two months since I last updated. I'm sorry for that. I've been sick and school is my priority. I got a lot of problems, too, and I lost my passion to write. Now, I might start writing and maybe finishing this one soon. Lovelots. x)


End file.
